1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a minimally processed ready-to-eat whole legume/grain based product containing significant amounts of prebiotic fiber and a probiotic source or is consumed with a probiotic source for the prevention and/or treatment of inflammatory, autoimmune chronic conditions such as irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS), digestive disorders such chronic constipation, gastric acid reflux diabetes, heart disease, obesity, some type of cancer, malabsorptive disorders, eczema as well mental health disorders such as anxiety disorder.
The present invention is suitable for men and woman of all ages but in particularly those who are pregnant, breast feeding, young and growing children, elderly population, athletes, as well as those who have used or are using antibiotics, prescription and non-prescription drugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Health Organization defines probiotic as “live micro-organisms which, when administered in adequate amounts, confer a health benefit on the host”. Digestive or gut microbiota consists of tens of trillions of micro-organisms. The microbiota includes at least 1,000 different species of known bacteria with more than 3 million genes. Microbiota can weigh up to 2 kg of an individual's body weight. Such organisms are collectively referred to as probiotics.
The World Health Organization defines prebiotic fiber as “a selectively fermented ingredient that allows specific changes, both in the composition and/or activity in the gastrointestinal microflora that confers benefits upon the host's well-being and health”. Essentially, prebiotic fiber acts as a food for probiotic micro-organisms and thus controls the growth of beneficial bacteria. The prebiotic fiber and probiotic micro-organisms have a synergistic relationship that is fundamental for the health of a user's digestive system and consequently for the maintenance of overall health.
The synergetic relationship between prebiotic fiber and probiotic microorganism is believed to be crucial to maintain the good health of a host.
Recent clinical studies have established the health promoting effects of probiotics which serve as a metabolic booster, enhance sports performance, are anti-inflammatory, promote antimicrobial activity, reduce gastrointestinal infections, improve lactose metabolism, exhibit antimutagenic and anticarcinogenic properties, enhance heart health, possess antidiarrheal properties, stimulate the immune system, alleviate inflammatory bowel disease, and suppress Heliobacterphylori infection. Additionally, probiotic-rich microflora has been shown to play an important role in the prevention and treatment of obesity, diabetes, and some cancers. These significant health benefits of probiotics have resulted in significant interest in the development and marketing of food products that contain probiotics. In addition, the demand for food and beverage products containing probiotics is anticipated to experience substantial growth in the future. Dietary sources and dietary forms of probiotics are numerous including but not limited to yogurt and yogurt drinks either cultured naturally or infused with a specific probiotic strain, fermented foods such as sauerkraut, kimchee or any other ready to eat forms including probiotic infused bars, cereals, snacks, and beverages. A variety of supplements, containing combinations of various probiotic strains are also available in the marketplace.
Clinical evidence indicates that a major factor to determine the functionality, growth, and viability of a diverse probiotic population is the ingestion of prebiotic fiber. In this regard, prebiotics have been found to play a significant role in promoting the various health benefits of probiotics. Basically, prebiotic fibers act as a food for probiotic microorganisms. Without prebiotics, probiotic flora will not flourish in the digestive tract of user. However, current prior art food products have failed to identify, promote, and address the beneficial relationship between prebiotic fiber and probiotic bacterial sources in a legume form.
The family of prebiotic fiber generally consists of Galactooligosaccharides (GOS) which includes Raffinose Family Oligosaccharides (RFO), sugar alcohols, and Fructan (which, in turn, includes fructooligosaccharides (FOS) and resistant starch (RS)). A common type of Fructan is Inulin which is found in natural plant products such as chicory root, Jerusalem artichoke, onion, garlic, and leek and, to a smaller extent, in wheat and wheat products. Recently, Inulin has been introduced in some food products to improve the texture and/or mouth feel of the product and, in some instances, to lower the fat content of the food product.
In contrast to Inulin, GOS, which includes RFO, sugar alcohols, and resistant starch, is found primarily in legumes and more particularly in various types of lentils and grains. In this regard, a quantity of 100 g of lentils can provide about 13 g of prebiotic fiber. The fiber concentration in legumes and grains can additionally be maximized through selective breeding and locational sourcing. In spite of this prebiotic fiber concentration, the prebiotic potential of legumes and grains has been substantially overlooked with only a few food products having been developed to utilize their prebiotic and nutritional potential.
As such, a substantial need in the art exists to develop and minimally processed legume/grain based product containing a significant amount of prebiotic fiber together with a probiotic source or designed to consumed with a probiotic source to improve user, health.